


Gluttony

by kinkyhux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feeder/Feedee, Forced Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, some pretty kinky shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo liked the teasing at first. It was light, harmless. Hux flushed beautifully under his gaze at even the slightest acknowledgement. And then he loved it, somehow, telling Hux how disgustingly fat he was getting, even though his originally flat stomach was only just beginning to protrude and rest in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from an anonymous user on Tumblr. I was happy to oblige. This fic was fun to write!

Kylo liked the teasing at first. It was light, harmless. Hux flushed beautifully under his gaze at even the slightest acknowledgement. And then he loved it, somehow, telling Hux how disgustingly fat he was getting, even though his originally flat stomach was only just beginning to protrude and rest in his lap. His weight, a pleasant surprise, went straight to his ass first. His thighs filled out, pants tightening. It was hardly noticeable in his uniform at first, but Hux felt it like the weight of boulders.

Kylo brought Hux to his quarters for dinner one evening. He had a few bottles of some weak alcohol and a large meal laid out for them. Hux looked nervous, hand twitching, but want burned beneath his skin. Kylo felt it, soaked it up and let it spur him on.

Hux sat at one end of the table, and for the beginning of the meal ate casually. Then he picked up his fork less, pushed food around and left it there. This made Kylo angry.

“Not hungry?”

Hux shrugged.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked, standing. Hux glowered, but leaned back. He had hardly filled his stomach yet, no visible difference in the usual excessive tightness of his uniform. “That’s unacceptable,” Kylo said lowly, and then Hux couldn’t move from the seat, caught in place by the Force.

“Ren, please,” Hux begged, turning his face away from Kylo’s hardened, disapproving stare.

Kylo poured a mug of the weak ale and let it fill to the top, at least twelve ounces. He ordered Hux to drink, all of it, and Hux did.

Kylo stood behind Hux, leaning down to whisper in his ear, a second full mug in Hux’s hands. “First,” he said, “I want that belt to pop off on its own. I want you so full that the metal bends out of shape. Do you understand?”

Hux nodded, drinking and drinking. Kylo could feel pleasure coming from both Hux and himself. The weight of the ale in Hux’s belly made him feel fuller than he was, but he wouldn’t be stopping for anything.

The first bottle of ale was gone soon after, and Hux’s uniform was pulling snugly at his waist. His ass filled in the seat quite nicely, but regrettably hadn’t yet gotten fat enough to touch either side, and they both wished the ale could fix that.

“Finish your plate, and then I want the second bottle finished before I return.” Kylo left, and Hux sighed as he reached out for his fork.

Each bite felt like a pound of food to his so tight and fully belly, which was spilling out from beneath his belt and above. The belt was excruciatingly tight, and he wished he could take it off now, but Kylo said…

Hux knew what he had to do. He scraped up as much of the last bits of food, swallowed them greedily, already reaching for a bottle of ale before he’d swallowed it all down. He’d let himself be greedy and impatient, so when Kylo got back he would be surprised. Maybe he’d praise Hux for being so full already. Hux chugged as much ale as he could before he has to stop to breathe, resting the bottle on his thigh. The realization that his temple held a drop of sweat sent a shame filled thrill through him--so unhealthy he felt tired from gorging. His cock strained unhelpfully in his pants as he took a deep breath and gulped another quarter of the bottle away.

Kylo returned with a heavy tray of pastries that smelled like a cake shop. He stopped at the sight of Hux’s full belly straining against his uniform. “What a good boy,” Kylo praised, setting the tray on his desk, next to the table, and kneeling before Hux to appraise his tummy. He rested a hand against it, pushing in. Hux moaned, pressed his thighs together. “Oh, Hux.”

“Can I take it off, Ren?” Hux begged, hand covering Kylo’s and pressing in again. “Please?”

“Why?” Kylo asked, needing to hear Hux say it.

“I’m so full, it hurts.”

Kylo softened his expression, moving away Hux’s hand to take the belt off himself. The low, satisfied moan that left Hux was worth the wait, and the way his hard, full belly burst forward at the release of the buckle made Kylo’s head spin.

“You’re so big and beautiful, it’s intoxicating,” Kylo whispered, placing both hands on either side of his tummy. His hands didn’t touch anymore, he couldn’t get around to Hux’s back while his thumbs touched at his belly button. “Fuck.”

“Fuck, yeah, Ren… Can we--”

“I have a present for you,” Kylo said, moving for the tray and picking up a pie, full size, with an accompanying fork.

Hux looked at it warily, and when it was offered to him, he couldn’t help it. He grabbed it and rested his other hand on his stomach, hoping he wouldn’t burst before he got done.

“Eat it all like the fat little pig you are,” Kylo moaned, taking a seat across from Hux and removing just enough clothing to expose his throbbing cock, fist closing around it hungrily. “And I’m going to watch you stuff yourself so full you shake.”

Hux nodded, and dug in. It was delicious, the right kinds of bitter and sweet, smooth and rich. Each bite was big and heavy, and it only took a few bites for his uniform to get even more uncomfortable, a single latch undoing itself at the strain. Kylo came, then, breathing sharply as Hux rubbed his belly and accidentally loosed another one. He tried to put them back, but they wouldn’t budge. The creases in his uniform grew taut as the pie disappeared.

When it was finished, Kylo walked over, naked except for a tight, black tank top and his boxer briefs, and crawled into Hux’s lap, pressing their stomachs together.

“Look at you,” Kylo whispered hungrily. “So big and full, you greedy slut. You should be ashamed, teasing me like this. And you’re so hard,” he added, cupping Hux’s erection and making the general tilt his head back and moan. “Is that for me, or for yourself? Do you like being so big your uniform comes undone?” Hux interrupted Kylo’s rant with another heady moan, hands grappling Kylo’s hips, whose hand palmed him through his tight trousers. “What would you do if you woke up one morning and couldn’t put this on? You’d have to wear someone else’s until they could bring you a new one, or maybe you’d have to leave it unbuttoned, let your stomach hang over your trousers and everyone would see and they’d know what a fat, disgusting pig you are.”

Hux came without warning, arching his back, the last few latches covering his belly popping undone with audible snaps.

Kylo cursed a few times, working Hux through his orgasm. “So beautiful,” he whispered, pleased. “If I were able, I’d have come again.”

Hux groaned, fingers releasing their bruising grip on Kylo’s ass to unlatch the rest of his suffocating uniform and undo the buttons of his tight button-down. He started at the collar, and Kylo watched him discover the buttons that came undone before, looking down at himself and feeling pleased and turned on. He was leaning back, and before he could straighten his back, Kylo held him down.

“Already?” Kylo teased, sensing his lust. It never ended. The fullness of his belly continued to encourage his need. “Before you sit up, drink this,” Kylo ordered, handing him a tall, wide glass of a thick, warm liquid.

Hux took it, dizzy with need, and the warmth spread pleasantly through him, even as he sweated from exertion. It was so much to drink, and he felt nearly sick with how stuffed he was, but he drank, and drank, and he could feel the tension on his trousers growing. He realized what Kylo wanted, and drank the rest in a hurry.

Kylo chuckled, but left Hux’s lap to let him straighten. Sure enough, the full press of his sitting belly popped the button clean off, the zipper slowly coming undone as he leaned forward, to test it out.

“You’re gorgeous like this, Hux. Imagine what you’ll look like soon, if we keep this up.”

Images--Kylo’s imagination, Hux noted--flashed through both of their heads. Hux, too big to get the waist of his current pants over his ass; his greatcoat barely buttoning over his massive, low-hanging belly; he sits in a chair and his thighs spill out of the sides, stomach sitting, heavy and round, on most of his lap.

Hux was fully hard again very quickly, and he placed a hand on his stomach to feel it had grown much, much larger.

The drink was a potion.

He would grow fatter as it settled into his body. His uniform would tear if he wasn’t careful.

By the time Hux fell on Kylo’s bed, his pants were digging into his waist, so tight he thought them sure to be the first to rip, but Kylo pulled them off, hands tugging at the expanse of thick, pale skin laid out before him. His jacket lay on the floor, as well as his button-down, which was now missing most of its buttons. His undershirt wouldn’t cover the lower half of his belly, and it only got tighter as Hux grew and filled up. Kylo was panting, overwhelmed at the sight of how thick and full Hux was beneath him. He’d never seen him so big before. If this continued, his great coat might not fit him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes a day off to relax with Ren, and maybe things get a little out of hand (though that's sort of on the nose).
> 
> This is a little less feeder/feedee centric, but it's still there. More like comforting an insecure Hux!porn. Because I was struggling to think of something different to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another one because of the lovely response to the last chapter! I didn't think so many people would be into this lmao. TYSM!
> 
> -Mason
> 
> PS this is shorter than I would have liked, but I told myself if I got to 1k i could take the day off, so. here we are. (this is 1066 words, so i'm over the requirements for my personal goal lmao)  
> as an apology, i may write more in the future (if i get some other stuff done first)!

Hux was back to his near-normal size, but his stomach was aching and bloated. He was also exceedingly tired, and in the few weeks after Ren’s little stunt with the potion, found himself sleeping a lot more. It wouldn’t be such a problem if it didn’t take away from his efficiency at work. The only reason he got paperwork done the day it was given is because he only needed three hours of rest, sometimes finding he doesn’t slip from consciousness, just at a peaceful state for a few hours. The switch from hardly sleeping to getting his 6 to 8 and then some was taking its toll.

Ren stops into his room after training to have share lunch.

“Oh, come on, Ren,” Hux bemoans, as he strips off his armor to reveal sweat slicked, strong muscles. “Quit taunting me.”

“You’re so sensitive,” Ren says, laughing. Hux goes back to typing up a performance report. “I don’t know why you’re so worried; you’re still in your original uniform. That’s taunting me.”

Hux sighs and rests his head on the desk. “Hardly. I’ve requested a new one already.”

“In anticipation?” Ren knows the answer, but wants to hear Hux say it, wants to see him blush in embarrassment. Hux glares. “Wonder how long it’ll take to break that one, too--”

“No, stop. I...I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

Ren frowns, pausing his hands at the laces of his trousers. “No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I might remain at my current state for a while longer, but this is inconvenient and far too uncomfortable outside of the bedroom.”

Ren closes the holorecord and the datapad, spinning Hux in the chair so he can kneel at his feet and run his hands up and down the General’s thighs soothingly. “But you’re so beautiful when you’re big,” he says softly, looking up through dark lashes and unruly hair. He presses his fingers into Hux’s thick flesh and licks his lips hungrily.

A hand meets Ren’s cheek, then tangles in his hair. “Boo hoo, Ren. Am I not appealing enough now?”

Ren stills, narrowing his eyes. “You will always be appealing,” he says, as if it’s fact. “Fat or thin, you’re the hottest man alive.”

Hux laughs, throwing his head back. Ren’s hands wrap around Hux’s waist, rubbing his thumbs in smooth circles into his bloated gut, and eventually settles on the buckle of his belt. Hux stops laughing, but Ren doesn’t give him the opportunity to complain before he’s stripping off his just-too-tight jacket and pulling down his pants. Ren pulls him to the edge of his seat and strokes him to hardness, kissing up his belly from navel to ribs, ghosting over his nipples teasingly, and landing at his collar, sucking bruises and licking up his neck. Hux shudders beneath him, digging his nails into Ren’s biceps.

“Stop thinking so much. Listen to me. Focus on how you feel.”

Hux nods, but he isn’t really listening. He likes this; he likes the attention Ren gives him. It’s empowering and crippling to have someone worship his body like Ren does. But he can’t help but feel insecure, can’t help the doubt and fear that comes with looking so much unlike himself, no matter how good it feels, no matter how much Ren loves it (or how much Hux loves that Ren loves it).

Stop thinking!

Ren’s mouth is on him, and Hux groans as his hands tug at Ren’s beautiful hair, only slightly damp with sweat. He vaguely wishes Ren would have showered first, but the swipes of his tongue and suction from his lips wipes it all away.

Ren’s hands rest at his hips, fingers squeezing what rounded flesh he can grab, and Hux’s sudden cry out startles him. Ren’s teeth graze just barely over his head and Hux thrusts his hips on accident. Ren pulls off and stands, legs swaying a little. Hux whines, doesn’t want it to end.

“Let me ride you,” Ren says, and his voice has never been that low before. He grabs Hux’s hand and leads him to the bed, takes Hux’s pants off and climbs into his lap to kiss him, run his own hands through perfect hair and fuck it all up.

Hux moans into his mouth, runs his hands lightly over Ren’s ass before grabbing it in his hand to mimic his earlier movement, which makes Ren groan and press his leaking cock into hux’s stomach. Hux gasps, and Ren smirks against his lips.

“Now, Hux, please,” he begs, a hand stroking his cock.

“But you’re not--”

“I am, I am,” he attacks Hux’s mouth again, clumsily lifting himself to press the head of Hux’s length against his hole. He slides down easily, which sends a multitude of emotions flooding through Hux. Ren’s laughter puzzles him and then the knight is sliding easily up and down and making obscene noises he has no business making.

“You’re so-- You’re unbelievable,” Hux manages, feeling tired even as he presses his face into Ren’s neck and breathes him in, feeling his orgasm build. “Talk to me.”

Ren’s eyes light up, and he slams his hips down a few times, whimpering. “Your so gorgeous, you fucking slob. Every time I look at you I wonder how much you’ve eaten-- oh, fuck’s sake!” Ren grasps desperately onto Hux as his hands stroke Ren’s cock at a tortuously slow pace. “If I had any more of that potion I’d slip it into your meals so you’d have to go all day like a fat fucking pig.”

Hux gulps in air, getting closer and flushing a horrendous red as Ren continues to tease him.

Ren murmurs into Hux’s ear a low, viscous, “I’d take you all day and wouldn’t let you come until you agreed to keep gaining, and you’d be sobbing in my arms--”

“Fuck, Ren!” Hux comes, crashing their lips together to shut him the hell up. Ren comes a moment later, as their orgasms seem to melt together into one, and he takes the air out of Hux’s lungs one last time before they part to feel something other than their combined sweat.

“You know, it’s not going to be this easy eventually,” Hux says quietly, thinking of how tired he is, how much he’ll sleep, if Ren will be here when he wakes.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes--I'll fix them eventually. Leave comments and kudos if you like!
> 
> (Shameless self plug) You can follow my tumblr: kinkyhux.tumblr.com and message me all of your Kylux HCs (fdr/fde or not) because I'm lonely and never get any asks.
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading and stuff. I'm really happy my stuff has gotten attention at all, so that you guys wanted more is awesome! Expect more of this (and way better, I promise) later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't be another chapter, unfortunately, but. We'll see.


End file.
